


Plastic

by kerithwyn



Category: Magic Mike (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more than just a pretty face...though not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> For Aral, killa, Gwyn, and krytella, who made watching this film a joyful communal experience instead of an embarrassment squick.
> 
> Thanks to Aral for validating my base impulses! And beta. :D
> 
> My feelings on this movie:  
> 1\. _Magic Mike_ did not have enough Matt Bomer.  
>  2, His character's name was Ken.  
> 3\. Ergo:

His name isn't even really Ken, for chrissake.

It's--well, actually, it doesn't matter what it is, since no one calls him by that name except his ma, when he remembers to call her. He's been "Ken" since some well-meaning cougar told him at the top of her shrieky lungs that he was as pretty as a Ken doll, and it stuck.

Dallas thought he was being oh-so-cute with the living doll routine, but the ladies love it, so the joke's on him. And Ken--yeah, he does think of himself by that name, after so long--doesn't mind at all. The joke gets him applause and, more important, cold hard (sweaty wet) cash in his g-string. They can call him whatever they want, long as he gets paid.

He’s their fantasy wet dream when he’s on stage, and in his case, it’s more of an illusion than usual. His wife is more than happy to help him sustain the deception, playing the loving spouse in public and getting her kicks when she watches him fuck other guys. Denise knew the score when they got married; the certificate keeps the other dancers off his back about not fucking the clientele, and she gets all the cock she wants. More than Ken, usually, but that's okay. By this point he's pretty sure the guys wouldn't care, honestly, but Dallas would work up a gay porn scenario without a second's hesitation, and there are some things that Ken won't do on stage. The women would love it--Denise sure does--but Ken prefers to stay focused with the act and not cross the streams. As it were.

That's why he could never look at Mike before he went on stage. Maybe he should be mad about the way Mike took off like that, without saying goodbye, but it's not like they were close. It's not like they were anything, and Ken has at least that one regret. Mike never would have done for Ken what he did for the Kid--Adam. Occasionally Ken might have wished otherwise, but all things considered, it's probably just as well. 

Usually, the other performers aren't much of a temptation. Even the thing with the Kid had just been a product of the celebration of the Miami deal and some powerful E. Adam didn't seem to remember much about that night except for Denise's tits--and they are amazing, even Ken has to acknowledge them--although even if he did, the whole night would've been easy to pass off as a result of the drugs. Adam didn't seem to mind when he was getting his dick sucked, but Ken wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his working relationships when Miami was this close.

And he thinks about the future, or tries. That's why despite the occasional E, he stays away from anything harder and refuses to go in on a bigger deal with Tobias. Ken is very fond of his (pretty) face the way it is, thanks, and getting into bed with the cartels is a sure way to lose your looks if not your life. The Kid was just lucky Mike had been his guardian angel, bailing him out like that. Ken's pretty sure Mike never would have done that for any of the rest of them. He's known guys like Adam before, walking douchenozzles who were born under a lucky star--none of their own self-induced crap ever seemed to stick. The Kid was basically all right, when he wasn't being a total user, but it isn't like Ken was drooling to get at his dick again.

Ken's also begun to wonder if Mike didn't have the right idea after all. Miami's going to be more of the same, only more intense and demanding...and discriminating. Dallas' 40-mumble bod was awesome, no doubt, but while he could get away with that here in Tampa, Miami is all about the hot--and the young. They'll be able to pull it off for awhile, but Ken intends to take Miami for all its worth while he can, until the howls turn into catcalls and he's replaced by another 19-year-old like Adam. And that's fine, that's the way it goes. Ken's got no other skills and he knows that Denise will leave the second the party ends, so he's got to make plans. Find a wealthy cougar and hook up with her, grit his teeth and do what needs doing, smile his pretty plastic smile so he can be kept in the manner to which--well, the manner he's accustomed to isn't much, but he eats regularly and has a roof over his head. His needs are small.

As for his other needs...that's what the clubs are for, and Ken's looking forward to seeing what Miami, magical Miami, has to offer.

And he'll hardly ever think about Mike at all.


End file.
